


Cinque volte che Skull è ferito ed una in cui lo sono gli Arcobaleno

by Raiil



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Adult Arcobaleno, Allergic reaction, Almost Drowning, Arcobaleno love Skull, Broken Bones, Canon-Typical Violence, Concussions, For all Skull and Arcobaleno lovers, Injury, Interrogation, Major Character Injury, Minor Character Death, Non-Binary Viper, Oodako is precious, Oodako origin story, Pretty sure that's the correct term, So do I, Torture, indulgent fluff, skull centric
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-07-06 20:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15893211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raiil/pseuds/Raiil
Summary: Skull-centricIn questa storia Skull e gli Arcobaleno vanno d'accordo e si comportano come una vera famiglia.La trama si può intuire dal titolo e si concentra sempre su Skull.Questa storia è una traduzione autorizzata, quindi la storia non mi appartiene, l'ho solo tradotta dall'inglese all'italiano al meglio delle mie possibilità.





	1. Capitolo 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Five times Skull is injured and one time the Arcobaleno are](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13989255) by [Swindled_Ink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swindled_Ink/pseuds/Swindled_Ink). 



> Questa storia è una traduzione autorizzata, quindi la storia non mi appartiene, l'ho solo tradotta dall'inglese all'italiano al meglio delle mie possibilità. Ho deciso di tradurla in quanto trovo che meriti di essere letta da altri.
> 
> Lal Mirch e il Cielo degli Arcobaleno non sono presenti in questa storia.
> 
>  
> 
> _*Propofol è un anestetico che funziona per 5-10 minuti_

Gli Arcobaleno, fatta eccezione per Skull, si stavano godendo uno dei loro rari momenti di pace fra un lavoro e l'altro. Si trovavano nel soggiorno a guardare un film con il camino accesso, le cui fiamme si alzavano ferocemente, quando la porta principale della villa fu buttata giù da un enorme polipo che muoveva i suoi tentacoli in modo da attirare l'attenzione. Reborn assottigliò gli occhi e si diresse pian piano verso l'animale domestico di Skull, con gli Arcobaleno subito dietro di lui.  
Oodako si mosse prima che gli Arcobaleno potessero avvicinarsi a lei e mostrò loro il corpo incosciente di Skull. “Verde, prepara il laboratorio,” scattò Reborn mentre correva verso il polpo, che pian piano si rimpiccioliva, con le mani ricoperte dalla fiamma del Sole, toccando delicatamente la Nuvola incosciente.  
Fon si inginocchiò accanto a Skull e tolse dolcemente i capelli insanguinati dalla sua faccia, rivelando un grosso tagli che gli copriva la fronte. “Ha una ferita alla testa Reborn,” lo avvisò Fon, mentre continuava la ricerca di altre ferite.  
Colonnello attivò le sue fiamme della Pioggia, le quali cominciarono a rafforzare le deboli fiamme della Nebbia nel tentativo di curare il corpo ferito di Skull. “Viper, ho bisogno di una barella,” ordinò Reborn mentre le sue fiamme si affievolirono, “Qui non posso fare altro.”  
Una barella si materializzò rapidamente e Viper si avvicinò a Reborn, che nel mentre, con l'aiuto della Pioggia, poggiava il corpo di Skull sulla barella. “Che cos'ha?” chiese con voce calma, anche se si poteva notare una nota di panico nella sua voce.  
Il volto di Reborn si scurì, “Diciamo che è stato fortunato a non rompersi nulla di veramente importante.”  
“Vado ad aiutare Verde con i rifornimenti” rispose Fon mentre si allontanava velocemente, con occhi infiammati.  
Skull strizzò gli occhi e si lasciò sfuggire un lamento mentre la barella creata dalla Nebbia veniva delicatamente fatta fluttuare in aria. Aprì gli occhi, lasciando intravedere solo in parte il loro colore viola, “O-Oodako.”  
“Sta bene Skull, kora,” rispose alla Nuvola Colonnello mentre faceva il suo ingresso nell'infermeria.  
Skull si girò confuso, “Colonnello? Dove sono?”  
“Sei riuscito a tornare alla villa,” si intromise Reborn, interrompendo la conversazione, “Hai mal di testa?”  
“Penso di si…” Gli occhi di Skull iniziarono a chiudersi.  
Reborn colpì la guancia non ferita del suo lacchè, “Devi rimanere sveglio. Hai capito Skull?”  
“Si,” sospirò Skull, girando la testa per riuscire a guardare la Pioggia che si trovava alla sua destra, “Dov'è Oodako?”  
“Nell'ingresso, ma sta bene Skull,” mormorò Colonnello.  
Skull sbatté le palpebre, “Oh. Dove sono?”  
Colonnello lanciò uno sguardo confuso a Reborn, “Te l'ho già detto. Ti trovi nella villa degli Arcobaleno.”  
“Davvero?” chiese Skull, “Oodako?”  
Reborn incrociò lo sguardo di Colonnello mentre rispondeva, “Il tuo polpo sta bene. Ho bisogno che tu stia sveglio e tranquillo per me, va bene?”  
“Va bene,” confermò Skull, e cominciò a fissare il soffitto con gli occhi aperti.  
“Non avevi detto che stava bene?” chiese Colonnello al Sole.  
Reborn fissò la Pioggia, “Ho detto che era stato fortunato a non rompersi nulla di veramente importante. Non ho detto nulla sulle sue ferite alla testa se non erro.”  
“Che problemi ha alla testa?” il cecchino lanciò un'occhiata alla Nuvola per assicurarsi che fosse ancora sveglia.  
Il sicario vacillò, “Ha una brutta commozione cerebrale, per questo volevo minimizzare il più possibile l'utilizzo delle fiamme della Nebbia su di lui.”  
“Se avete finito, noi siamo pronti,” si intromise Viper mentre sistemava con cura Skull sul letto preparato da Verde.  
Verde si mise a sistemare ogni singolo unguento, antibiotico, materiale chirurgico e altro ancora dopo che venivano sterilizzati dalla fiamma della Tempesta di Fon. “Chiunque non si intenda di medicina può togliersi di mezzo, tranne Fon, potrei aver bisogno di te,” ordinò Reborn dopo che Viper finì di sistemare il corpo.  
“Prepara una flebo con 10 mg di Propofol*,” ordinò Reborn mentre spogliava Skull lasciandolo solo in boxers.  
Verde sollevò un sopracciglio mentre avviava il kit, “Perché Propofol? Pensavo ci servisse più tempo.”  
“Non ci sono emorragie interne ed oltre alle ossa rotte e la commozione cerebrale non ci sono altre ferite,” rispose Reborn mentre aspettava che il Propofol facesse effetto, “Qualcuno vada a prendere a Skull una delle sue barrette per il metabolismo, due bottiglie d'acqua e qualcosa di leggero da mangiare.”  
Colonnello lasciò la stanza proprio mentre le droghe nella flebo cominciarono a fare effetto e Reborn si concentrò nuovamente sul suo paziente. Le sue fiamme vagarono per il corpo di Skull, controllando lo stato delle ferite attuali. “Ha tre costole rotte sul lato destro e due incrinate sull'altro. Il suo polso sinistro è fratturato così come la sua caviglia, e il suo braccio destro è rotto in due punti,” Reborn aumentò la forza delle sue fiamme.  
“Te lo richiedo, il Propofol è davvero la scelta migliore?” chiese Verde con un tono leggermente isterico.  
Poggiò le mani circondate dalla fiamma gialla sul braccio rotto di Skull, iniziando a far guarire l'osso, “Hai dimenticato che le sue fiamme della Nuvola servono a curare le sue ferite? Le costole di Skull guariranno entro la prossima ora e io posso occuparmi di tutto il resto prima che si svegli, eccetto per la commozione celebrale.”  
Fon si spostò di lato mentre Verde gli passava accanto per sistemare gli strumenti medici non necessari, “Per quale motivo volevi che rimanessi qui Reborn?”  
“Adesso puoi andare,” rispose bruscamente l'assassino mentre si concentrava sul paziente, “Avevo paura che Skull fosse stato avvelenato, ma mi sbagliavo per fortuna.”  
Fon rivolse un sorriso al Sole distratto e si allontanò dal letto, “Allora aggiorno gli altri.”  
Reborn canticchiava debolmente mentre spostava le mani su vari punti del corpo di Skull, senza degare di uno sguardo Fon che si dirigeva verso il punto in cui gli altri Arcobaleno erano seduti in attesa di notizie sulla loro Nuvola. “Sta bene,” confermò loro sedendosi fra Viper e a Colonnello, “Niente che non possa guarire in pochi giorni.”  
“La commozione cerebrale?” chiese Viper avendo per caso sentito la conversazione fra Skull e Colonnello.  
Fon ci pensò prima di parlare, “Reborn non sembra essere troppo preoccupato al riguardo. Penso che una volta che le fiamme di Skull finiscano di curargli le costole, si concentreranno sulla ferita alla testa.”  
“Questo è quello che Reborn vorrebbe che succedesse,” confermò Verde mentre si avvicinava a loro, “È per questo che vuole curare le altre ferite di Skull, così le sue fiamme si dirotteranno automaticamente verso il trauma cranico.”  
Reborn fece un passo indietro, lasciandosi cadere sulla sedia di fronte al letto di Skull. Vedendo che il sicario aveva finito, gli Arcobaleno si precipitarono su di lui, aspettando delle risposte, tranne Verde, che si fermò per prendere un'aspirina e una delle bottiglie d'acqua portate da Colonnello. “Ecco uno dei motivi per cui non ero d'accordo nel farlo in così poco tempo,” rimarcò Verde mentre tendeva gli antidolorifici e l'acqua al Sole pallido.  
“Zitto,” borbottò Reborn mentre ingoiava le pillole, “Ora sta bene. Non penso che si sveglierà, il suo corpo è esausto.”  
Viper fece comparire una sedia dove potersi concedere un breve riposo, dopo aver minacciato di morte con le sue fiamme chiunque avesse osato svegliarla. Colonnello mise il cibo e l'altra bottiglia d'acqua sul comodino e trascinò delle sedie per gli altri prima di tirare fuori un libro e sistemarsi pronto ad una lunga attesa.  
“Non pensare di potertela scampare così facilmente Reborn,” lo avvertì Verde, “Vai subito sull'altro letto a dormire. Stai esaurendo le tue fiamme.”  
Reborn protestò, “Non è vero! Sono stato peggio.”  
Verde alzò un sopracciglio, “In passato, è vero. Ora va a letto, prima che ci pensi io a fartici andare.”  
“Va bene,” Reborn mise il broncio mentre si spostava sul letto adiacente a Skull e chiudeva gli occhi, “Felice?”  
Verde annuì, “Molto.”

 

* * *

 

“È mio,” sibilò Viper vedendo come Colonnello si stesse avvicinando al suo latte alla fragola. Rivolse alla Pioggia un sorriso terrificante, vedendo come ritirò impaurito la mano.  
Colonnello gemette, “Come fa a piacerti quella roba? La birra allo zenzero è molto meglio.”  
La Nebbia rivolse uno sguardo condiscendente a Colonnello, “E allora perché lo stavi per bere?”  
“Mi annoio,” piagnucolò il cecchino mentre guardava Reborn intento a leggere il suo libro. “Si sveglierà presto?” chiese Colonnello al Sole.  
Come risposta Skull emise un lieve gemito mentre riprendeva lentamente coscienza. “Ecco la tua risposta,” rispose Reborn mentre si avvicinava a Skull.  
“Reborn?” gemette mentre sondava la stanza con le sue fiamme.  
“Senpai per te, leccapiedi ,” rispose con un sorriso Reborn, mentre gli occhi della Nuvola si aprivano lentamente e si posavano su di lui.  
Fon rivolse alla Nuvola un sorriso gentile, "È bello sentire di nuovo la tua voce Skull."  
“Dov'è Oodako?” chiese Skull non vedendo il suo partner.  
Colonnello scosse la testa, “Non ho intenzione di ripeterlo di nuovo, kora!”  
“Sta bene, idiota,” Reborn roteò gli occhi sentendo la risposta della Pioggia, “Oodako sta riposando nel suo carro armato al momento.”  
Skull annuì, non ancora del tutto sveglio, per poi sedersi velocemente domandando, “Come sono arrivato qui? L'ultima cosa che ricordo…”  
“Per quel poco che sappiamo, è stata Oodako a portarti qui,” rispose Viper, mentre fluttuava verso il letto di Skull. “Dov'eri?” chiesero all'unisono prima che la Nuvola potesse dire altro.  
Skull rispose con una risata sommessa, “I miei informatori mi hanno mentito sulla missione. Mi avevano assicurato che ci sarebbero state solo tre persone, invece ce n'erano minimo venti.”  
“Per questo ti avevo già detto di non accettare delle missioni da solo.” sospirò Verde mentre si massaggiava la fronte.  
Il Fulmine ricevette un sorriso imbarazzato come risposta, "Lo so, ma un mio contatto me li aveva consigliati. Non pensavo mi vendessero, ma immagino che la colpa sia del mio passato.”  
“Ti hanno venduto perché eri uno degli Arcobaleno,” affermò Fon in tono mite, “Quali sono i loro nomi?”  
Skull fece una smorfia, “Antonio Vargas e Feliciano Fernandes.”  
“Sono miei,” avvertì Fon con una luce rossa negli occhi.  
La Nuvola sospirò vedendo l'iperprotettività di Fon, “Perché siete così protettivi nei miei confronti?”  
“Sei il nostro leccapiedi,” ringhiò Reborn, rivolto alla Nuvola.  
Colonnello annuì, “Non scordatelo, kora!”  
“Ora rilassati e mangia l'insalata che ti ha preparato Fon,” ordinò Viper.  
Skull lanciò uno sguardo disperato verso Verde, “Hai intenzione di lasciarmi solo con loro?”  
“Che cosa vuoi dire?” chiese Verde mentre si avviava verso l'uscita, “Sono sicuro che starai benissimo.”  
Skull in preda al panico lo supplicò, “Verde, no! Ti prego, non andartene!”  
“Ciao Skull,” lo salutò Verde ormai fuori dall'infermeria sogghignando, sentendo le urla disperate della Nuvola. Con questo capì che sarebbe stato meglio se avesse mangiato l'ultimo biscotto di Fon.


	2. Capitolo 2

Reborn fissava la piccola cannuccia che teneva in mano, mentre gli Arcobaleno ridevano di lui. “Se continuate a ridere, ti puoi scordare la cena stasera,” ringhiò l'assassino mentre si dirigeva verso la cucina.  
“Dov'è ora la tua infinita fortuna, kora,” ridacchiò Colonnello.  
Verde alzò gli occhi dal divano, “È impossibile avere ‘infinita fortuna’. La fortuna è semplicemente- “  
“Okay, ho capito Verde,” il cecchino emise un gemito, bloccando sul nascere la spiegazione dello scienziato.  
Verde lanciò uno sguardo alla Pioggia prima di uscire dalla stanza, “Almeno non sono un idiota non istruito.”  
“Cosa hai detto, kora?!” gli urlò Colonnello, inseguendo il Fulmine che si diede ad una rapida fuga.  
Fon osservò accigliato i due elementi mentre si rincorrevano, vedendoli uscire dalla lucente cucina. “Devo supporre che sei stato scelto tu per preparare la cena questa volta, Reborn?” chiese mentre versava l'acqua nel bollitore.  
“Non iniziare Fon,” borbottò Reborn mentre si preparava per cucinare, raccogliendo erbe e spezie.  
Fon nascose discretamente un sorriso mentre allungava la mano verso le foglie di tè, “Doveva succedere prima o poi.”  
“Skull ha barato,” rispose maliziosamente Reborn.  
La Nuvola, sentendo, gridò dall'altra stanza, “Come avrei mai potuto imbrogliarti, senpai?!”  
“Vedi cosa intendo?” chiese l'assassino, alzando gli occhi su un Fon divertito.  
La Tempesta non riuscì a trattenere una risata, ignorando Reborn con disinvoltura. Il bollitore fischiò e lui lo spense rapidamente, versando poi l'acqua calda nella sua tazza. “Guarda il lato positivo Reborn, almeno non cucina Verde,” rispose Fon.  
“A lui non è permesso cucinare mai più,” Reborn rimase impassibile mentre ripensava a quella cena disastrosa.

 _“Verde,” disse in modo assente Reborn._  
_Lo scienziato alzò lo sguardo dal suo piatto,“Si, Reborn?”_  
_“Cos'è?” chiese l'assassino lentamente._  
_Skull entrò nella sala da pranzo e strillò, “Questa cosa non la mangio! Per favore Reborn-senpai, dimmi che non hai intenzione di mangiarlo.”_  
_“Zitto leccapiedi.” Reborn aggrottò le sopracciglia mentre la Nuvola si allontanava cautamente._  
_Verde sistemò i suoi occhiali, “Non vedo nulla di strano. Sono Spaghetti alla Bolognese.”_  
_“Come può essere considerato cibo questo?” mormorò Colonnello mentre iniziò a frugare nel frigo._  
_Il piatto di Reborn era viola con vermi gelatinosi che vomitavano succo verde. Fon lanciò un'occhiata a ciò che Verde aveva fatto e chiese, “Siamo tutti d'accordo nel non lasciare mai più cucinare Verde?”_  
_“Questa non può neanche considerarsi una cena,” confutò Skull mentre annuiva rapidamente._  
_Gli altri annuirono mentre Verde li guardava confusi “Io trovo che sia buono,” commentò._  
_“Oh mio Dio, lo hai mangiato,” gemette Skull, mentre si precipitava fuori dalla stanza, “Non mi sento troppo bene.”_

“Amen,” urlò Skull dal soggiorno.  
Una vena si contrasse sulla testa di Reborn, “Smettila di intrometterti nelle conversazioni altrui leccapiedi!”

 

* * *

 

“Qualcuno ha qualche idea su ciò che Reborn cucinerà per cena?” chiese Colonnello mentre entrava nella sala da pranzo.  
Viper gli rispose mentre contava i soldi, “C'è una scommessa in corso al momento, vuoi partecipare?”  
“Come funziona?” rispose la Pioggia sospettoso, “Più che altro, chi ha deciso di farla?”  
Viper smise di contare i soldi per concentrarsi su Colonnello, “Noi. Verde ha puntato sulla pasta, Skull sulla zuppa e Fon sul curry.”  
“Spero che la cena non includa la pasta,” Colonnello rabbrividì, “Non riesco a credere che Verde sia riuscito a mangiarlo, come ha fatto?”  
La Nebbia fece una smorfia ricordandosi di quella cena, “Non parlare mai più di quel fatto davanti a me.”  
Colonnello sollevò lo sguardo vedendo le fiamme della Nebbia, “Promesso.”  
“Allora, vuoi scommettere o no?” gli richiese con impazienza, “Ho altre cose da fare entro oggi.”  
“Che impaziente,” brontolò il cecchino prendendosi un momento per pensare, “Farà qualcosa che includerà il pollo. È da un po' che non ne mangiamo e so che segretamente lo adora.”  
Viper annuì, “Come d'accordo, al vincitore verrà offerta una settimana di cibo e bevande nel suo ristorante preferito. A cena verrà deciso il vincitore. In caso nessuno vincesse, si deciderà in base a chi si è avvicinato di più alla vittoria.”  
“Come al solito allora,” sbadigliò Colonnello, lasciandosi cadere sul divano.

 

* * *

 

 

Reborn pulì accuratamente tutti i piatti prima di iniziare a preparare la cena. Chi poteva sapere cosa ci avesse fatto Verde? Con molta attenzione, lo chef assassino versò l'olio di arachidi, il curry e la pasta di peperoncino in una padella. Con una risatina bassa e minacciosa sussurrò, “Vediamo se quegli idioti amano il loro cibo piccante.”  
Viper fluttuò in cucina e sollevò un sopracciglio vedendo la risata del Sole, “Cosa ti ha messo di così buon umore?”  
“Niente,” si difese Reborn, “Cosa ci fai qui?”  
La Nebbia sospirò, “Niente di che. Dovresti aggiungerci velocemente del pollo.”  
Reborn ritornò a concentrarsi sul cibo e fece scivolare i pezzi di pollo tagliati meticolosamente nella padella riscaldata.. “Di agli altri che sarà pronto in quindici minuti.”  
“Che vantaggio ne ricavo?” chiese Viper mentre prendeva dal frigo il suo latte alla fragola.  
Reborn roteò gli occhi, aggiungendo altri ingredienti nella pentola, “Non ti chiederanno più ogni cinque minuti quanto tempo manca alla cena.”  
“Non basta,” rispose Viper mentre sorseggiava il suo latte.  
Reborn sospirò, passandole una banconota da dieci sterline,“Ecco, felice ora?”  
“Perché hai delle sterline?” chiese la Nebbia mentre prendeva le banconote.  
L'assassino controllò il riso prima di rispondere, “Non si sa mai dove potresti finire se venissi rapito in un futuro.”  
“Vado ad avvertire gli altri,” disse Viper prima di fluttuare fuori dalla cucina.  
Reborn annuì, tornando poi a concentrarsi sulla cena.

 

* * *

 

Skull muoveva la testa a ritmo di musica mentre puliva la parte inferiore della sua preziosa motocicletta. Era così concentrato su ciò che stava facendo da trasalire quando improvvisamente la musica si fermò.  
“Mi chiedevo dove ti nascondessi,” disse Fon, che si trovava vicino alle casse.  
Skull si stiracchiò, per poi alzarsi e sentire le ossa scricchiolare a causa della posizione scomoda in cui si trovava, “È già ora di cena?”  
“Quasi,” rispose Fon, “Qualsiasi cosa abbia fatto Reborn, ha un odore delizioso.”  
Skull rivolse un sorriso alla Tempesta, “Beh, se mi dici che è commestibile, allora vengo subito.”  
Fon gli lanciò un'occhiataccia, “Perché devi sempre parlare della cena di Verde?”  
“Perché è divertente,” grignò Skull, gettando lo straccio sporco a terra, “Non vogliamo che gli venga qualche altra strana idea, vero?”  
“Dio ce ne scampi!”  
Skull si diresse verso Fon con una risata, “Devo prima lavarmi le mani e cambiarmi. Puoi dire a Reborn di non avvelenare il mio cibo nel frattempo?”  
“Non ti avvelenerà il cibo solo perché sei in ritardo,” sospirò Fon, “Comunque gli riferirò da parte tua le tue più sincere scuse.”  
“Ecco perché sei il mio preferito Fon!” gli rispose incamminandosi verso la porta.  
Fon gli rispose con uno sguardo affettuoso, “Certo che lo sono. Come faresti senza di me?”

 

* * *

 

 

Tutti gli Arcobaleno, tranne Skull, si trovavano seduti osservando Reborn che indossava un grembiule. Non un semplice grembiule, pensò Colonnello, ma uno con su scritto con grandi caratteri “Bacia il cuoco”.  
“Perché hai deciso di mettere proprio quello Reborn?”  
La pioggia ricevette come risposta uno sguardo glaciale, “Non innervosire il cuoco, idiota. Non ne avevo trovati altri…”  
Viper batté improvvisamente le mani per attirare su di se l'attenzione, “Il vincitore della scommessa è Fon.”  
“Su cosa aveva puntato?” ringhiò Colonnello, “Quanto ci ero andato vicino?”  
Con un sorriso trionfante Fon rispose,“Ho puntato sul curry. Tu?”  
“Pollo.” mormorò Colonnello.  
Reborn ridacchiando chiese, “Invece tu su cosa hai puntato Verde?”  
“Qualcosa con della pasta, anche se direi che stai ancora fingendo di essere rimasto traumatizzato dalla mia cena…”  
Colonnello si alzò di scatto, “Cosa?! Secondo te sta fingendo? Ma hai visto cosa avevi cucinato?”  
“Odio doverlo dire, ma quell'idiota ha ragione.” gli diede man forte Reborn.  
Con un colpo di tosse Fon attirò a se l'attenzione, “Questo è pollo al curry, giusto?”  
“Con arachidi , visto che qualcuno - Viper - si rifiuta di mangiarle, ho deciso di macinarle e mescolarle al curry. Quindi tecnicamente è pollo al curry di arachidi.”  
“Ero così vicino alla vittoria!” si lamentò Colonnello.  
“Non ho ancora capito su cosa abbia puntato Skull,” disse Reborn mentre avvicinava alla bocca il primo boccone,  
Viper ingoiò il curry prima di rispondere, “Ha puntato sulla zuppa.”  
“Una pia illusione,” commentò Fon mentre prendeva un pezzo di pane, “È davvero ottimo Reborn.”  
“Un sicario eccellente come me deve essere in grado di affrontare qualsiasi sfida che gli si pari davanti.”  
Gli Arcobaleno non dettero troppa importanza a questa affermazione, ormai troppo abituati alle manie di grandezza del loro Sole.  
“Il Grande Skull-Sama è arrivato!” urlò la Nuvola, lasciandosi cadere sulla sedia.  
“E dovevi per forza urlarlo così forte, vero?” si lamentò Verde, non staccando gli occhi dal suo piatto.  
Dopo aver ingoiato un boccone del curry rispose, “Certamente, se no come altro potrei darvi fastidio?.”  
Skull continuò a mangiare, quando Reborn decise di parlare “Perché ci hai messo così tanto?”  
L'Immortale del gruppo mandò un'occhiataccia verso Fon prima di rispondere, “Avevi detto che li avresti avvertiti del mio ritardo.”  
“Rimango comunque il tuo preferito,” rispose innocentemente Fon.  
“Questo è da vedere.”  
Dopo diversi minuto di chiacchiere e insulti, Skull iniziò a sembrare sempre più pallido.  
“Ti senti bene Skull?” gli chiese Verde con un pizzico di preoccupazione.  
“Mi sento un po' spossato, ma mi passerà dopo una bella dormita.” rispose aggrottando le sopracciglia.  
Gli ci vollero altri due bocconi di curry per iniziare a capire che cosa non andasse. La conferma gli arrivò quando cominciarono a formicolargli in modo familiare le mani e le braccia. “Reborn,” iniziò a parlare, sentendo già crescergli la nausea, “cos'hai messo nel curry?”  
Reborn lo fissò, appoggiando il cucchiaio prima di rispondere “Pollo, latte di cocco, arachidi-“  
Skull emise un suono scioccato, prima di girarsi e vomitare sul pavimento. Fon con uno scatto gli fu subito accanto, guardandolo con sguardo preoccupato.  
“Allergico.” Fu l'unica risposta che ricevettero dallo Stuntman alla loro muta domanda.  
“Come?!” esclamò Reborn avvicinandoglisi velocemente, “A cosa? Verde, vai a preparare un kit di pronto soccorso per questo deficiente!”  
“A-arachidi,” provò a dire Skull, mentre le sue labbra si stavano lentamente tingendo di un blu preoccupante.  
“Sei un idiota di lacchè! È un miracolo che tu sia ancora vivo.” Ringhiò mentre sollevava la Nuvola.  
Per fortuna la sala da pranzo non si trovava molto distante dall'Infermeria e Reborn distese sul lettino Skull, per poi lasciar spazio a Verde, così che potesse iniettargli dell'epinefrina .  
Il Sole non aspettò oltre e iniziò a preparare una flebo piena di cortisone e fiamme solari.“Sei un un idiota fortunato, Verde tiene sempre una dose di epinefrina.”  
Le labbra di Skull iniziarono a tornare di un colore normale e il suo respiro si stava regolarizzando grazie all'aiuto delle droghe mischiate con la fiamma del Sole. La Nuvola chiuse gli occhi per potersi concentrare solo sul suo respiro e li riaprì solo una volta sicuro che fosse tutto normale.  
Gli Arcobaleno si trovavano intorno a lui con sguardi che variavano fra la delusione e il sollievo, e Skull dovette impegnarsi per convincersi a non richiudere gli occhi.  
“Beh... ora sapete che sono allergico agli arachidi,” scherzò Skull, porgendo le mani verso il bicchiere che gli veniva offerto da Viper. “Potrei essermi scordato di dirvelo,” disse alla fine tutto d'un fiato.  
Reborn lo fissò incrociando le braccia, “C'è altro che dovremmo sapere?”  
“No non è mai stato un problema, di solito se ne mangio pochi, non fanno un grande effetto, solo fastidio di stomaco.”  
Fon espirò lentamente, “Come riferimento futuro, le nostre condizioni mediche non dovranno essere mai più tenute nascoste.”  
“Siamo tutti d'accordo?” aggiunse Viper.  
Skull annuì, mentre la stanchezza si impossessava del suo corpo, “Ho capito.”  
“Riposati, ne parleremo bene domani” disse Verde, con insolita dolcezza nel tono della sua voce.  
Lo Stuntman senza farselo ripetere due volte, si abbandonò rapidamente ad un sonno profondo.  
“Intendevo seriamente. Dovremmo andare tutti a riposarci.” concluse la frase Verde.  
Reborn si sedette nella sedia più vicina, lanciando uno sguardo di sfida allo scienziato “Stanotte starò qui.”  
“Ci staremo tutti,” disse Fon mentre si raggomitolava su un letto gonfiabile che tenevano nella stanza, “Non cercare di persuaderci.”  
Quando il giorno dopo Skull si svegliò, si ritrovò circondato dalla sua famiglia e provò una grande gioia nel riuscirli a spostare, mettendoli in pose imbarazzanti, per poi scattare alcune foto per ricattarli.  
Solo una volta finito si decise a svegliarli e si preparò all'interrogatorio che da lì a poco si sarebbe dovuto sottoporre. Che gioia...


	3. Capitolo 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note dell'autrice:  
> Questa storia è stata scritta per una fan di Skull che mi ha consigliato di usare come base questo;  
> "Skull viene aggredito verbalmente/fisicamente da qualcuno e gli altri non la prendono bene. Skull inizia quindi a comportarsi in modo strano! Chi non rimarrebbe destabilizzato da una cosa come quella?"  
> Ho dovuto modificare alcuni punti rispetto alla richiesta originale, ma penso che sia andata abbastanza bene.

Skull rivolse un sorriso alla cameriera che si avvicinava a lui con il suo ordine in mano.“Grazie Emily,” disse vivacemente, “Come va l'università?”

“Sono riuscita a passarlo con eccellenza. Non ci sarei mai riuscita senza ti te Skull!”

“Sono sicuro che avresti trovato qualcun altro disposto ad aiutarti,” rispose la Nuvola con un velo di imbarazzo.

Emily negò con il capo, “Se non mi avessi consigliato quei siti, a quest'ora sarei stata bocciata.”

“È tutto grazie al tuo duro lavoro,”

La cameriera rinunciò a mostrare la sua gratitudine verso di lui e disse “È meglio che io torni a lavorare. Però prima di andartene mi saluti, vero?”

“Come sempre.” rispose bonariamente e osservò come la ragazza si allontanava.

Skull spostò subito dopo la sua attenzione alla torta che aveva deciso di ordinare quella settimana. Era una deliziosa cheesecake alla fragola e panna condita, con sopra pezzettini di fragole fresche e della panna montata di lato come ornamento. Bevve un sorso della cioccolata calda e tagliò un pezzo di torta. La torta era davvero ottima, doveva assolutamente riordinarla la prossima volta. Forse a Viper farebbe piacerebbe una fetta?

La cheesecake fu divorata dopo poche forchettate e Skull si appoggiò allo schienale della sedia con un sospiro soddisfatto. Sfortunatamente doveva incontrarsi con gli Arcobaleno fra meno di quaranta minuti e non poteva continuare a crogiolarsi nella calda luce del sole che lentamente si stava insinuando nel suo corpo. La Nuvola emise un gemito prima di alzarsi e dirigersi a pagare.

“Skull, te ne vai già?” Emily mise su un finto broncio mentre gli preparava lo scontrino.

Il ragazzo dai capelli viola alzò gli occhi affettuosamente, “Ho una riunione d'affari fra a meno di un'ora. Ci impiegherò una vita ad arrivarci, quindi si purtroppo devo andare, se no farò tardi.”

“E tu sei indispensabile per questa riunione, vero?” lo prese in giro la ragazza, “Dodici dollari e cinquanta centesimi.”

Un rapido tocco della sua carta di credito sullo schermo e Skull era già pronto per uscire dal bar. “Buona giornata Emily!”

“Anche a te Skull!” rispose Emily mentre si avviava verso un tavolo da servire.

 

* * *

 

La moto di Skull era parcheggiata a pochi isolati dal caffè a causa delle strade sempre intasate, per non parlare del fatto che adorava passeggiare per questa parte del quartiere. Era ormai primavera inoltrata, tutti i cespugli traboccavano di fiori di ogni tipo. Vi era una casa in particolare che vantava una serie di cespugli di rose rosse, rosa e bianche che fiorivano sotto l'attenzione attenta che ricevevano ogni giorno.

Skull respirò il dolce profumo delle rose, rivolgendo un sorriso al giardiniere che stava irrigando i fiori. Un sorriso luminoso era inciso sul viso della Nuvola mentre si godeva le cose più semplici della vita, come gli uccelli che giocavano nel cielo sopra di lui. Il sorriso raggiante si dissipò rapidamente, tuttavia, quando vide qualcuno aggirarsi intorno alla sua moto.

Normalmente non dava molta importanza alla gente si avvicinava alla sua moto per osservarla, ma c'era qualcosa di strano in quel ragazzo.

“Posso aiutarti amico?” chiese con diffidenza quando raggiunse l'uomo.

Il ragazzo bruno non alzò gli occhi dalla moto,“Stavo solo guardando questa moto. Mi chiedo chi possa essere il proprietario di questa bellezza. Comunque mi chiamo Alexander Simmons, tu?”

“Skull, e questa moto è mia.” rispose seccamente la Nuvola, osservando come l'uomo alzò di scatto gli occhi.

Alexander lo guardò dall'alto verso il basso, fermandosi ad osservare qualche secondo in più sul volto, per poi fare una smorfia di disgusto,“Stai dicendo che il proprietario di questo pezzo d'arte è un punk come te? Non farmi ridere.”

“Scusa?!” rispose Skull con uno sguardo sorpreso, mentre il bruno continuava con gli insulti.

“Cioè, ma ti sei visto?! Con quei piercings, capelli viola... anzi tutto viola! È un invito a farti menare?”

La rabbia della Nuvola si poteva facilmente leggere sul suo volto, “Con permesso, ma avrei una riunione importante. Non voglio fare tardi.”

Detto questo alzò una gamba sopra la sua moto, ma fu fermato dal pugno da parte del ragazzo e cadde indietro. Skull riuscì a stento a trattenere le sue fiamme dalla rabbia e rispose con un calcio alla rotula del bruno. Poté così udire un grido di dolore, che lo rese soddisfatto del suo operato. Si tolse dal volto un rivolo di sangue, constatando che il danno subito equivaleva ad un naso rotto e si alzò barcollando. Alexander però si riprese più velocemente e ne approfittò per serrare un altro pugno sul viso dello stuntman.

Se fosse successo in un qualsiasi altro momento, sarebbe stato in grado di schivare facilmente il pugno, tuttavia visto che stava trattenendo le sue fiamme, anche i suoi tempi di guarigione ne stavano risentendo. A causa della commozione cerebrale causata dalla caduta e del pugno, Skull non riuscì a muoversi in tempo per evitare il colpo.

L'ultima cosa che sentì Skull prima di perdere i sensi fu una risata beffarda e un duro colpo alle costole.

 

* * *

 

“Hai un nuovo messaggio~” esclamò una voce allegra nell'oscurità.

Skull gemette mentre apriva gli occhi e lentamente si sedette, appoggiando delicatamente una mano sulle sue costole doloranti. Iniziò a cercare il telefono, per poi scoprire di avere ricevuto diversi messaggi e chiamate dagli Arcobaleno. Nessuno si trovava nelle vicinanze, il che significava che non nessuno aveva chiamato dei soccorsi. Decise quindi di salire sulla moto, mentre sentiva le fiamme che iniziavano a curare le sue ferite, ed iniziò a guidare lentamente verso la villa.

“Che stronzo bastardo,” imprecò Skull quando le sue fiamme iniziarono a guarire le sue costole. Per poco non rischiò di finire sull'altra corsia a causa del dolore di una delle costole che tornava al suo posto. “Cazzo!”

La moto ruggì una volta entrata nel vialetto della villa, mentre delle fiamme familiari si avvicinavano a lui. Sospirò e si preparò alla lavata di capo che da lì a poco sarebbe arrivata.

“Dove diamine eri finito?!” urlò frenetica la Tempesta, mentre analizzava dai piedi alla testa Skull alla ricerca di eventuali ferite.

“Fon, sto bene,” gli rispose Skull, mentre cercava di liberarsi dalla presa di Fon. “Poi lasciarmi, per favore?” Fu solo per sua immensa sfortuna se la Tempesta finì col toccarlo proprio nella costola ancora in fase di guarigione. “Cazzo!” imprecò la Nuvola con le lacrime negli occhi.

“Reborn!” urlò Fon. Il suo tocco si fece più gentile, mentre iniziava a scoprire dei lembi di pelle per vedere le sue ferite.“Dove sei ferito? Cosa ti è successo?”

Skull con uno sforzo riucì a trattenere le lacrime, lasciandosi scivolare a terra, “Sono stato aggredito.” Non aveva nessuna intenzione di spiegare il vero motivo per cui era stato aggredito. Sarebbe stato da idioti. Si sarebbero sicuramente messi a ridere e lo avrebbero obbligato a vestirsi in modo normale.

“Come sei stato aggredito, kora?!” urlò Colonnello spuntando da dietro un angolo insieme a Reborn. “Perché non ti sei difeso?”

Skull arrossì e distolse lo sguardo dalla pioggia prima di rispondere, “Mi ha preso alla sprovvista. Non succederà mai più.”

“Ci puoi giurare,” ringhiò Reborn mentre si accucciava accanto a Skull con le sue fiamme che danzavano sulle sue mani. “Ti allenerai con me nel combattimento corpo a corpo per minimo due settimane.”

La Nuvola sussultò quando il sicario toccò con troppa forza una delle sue costole ferite,“Scusa.”

“Ho un kit di pronto soccorso,” annunciò Verde. “Avete intenzione di stare all'ingresso della villa tutto il giorno? Perché non vedo ragione per cui non possiamo entrare.”

“Non è così grave,” si lamentò lo stuntman. “Vi preoccupate troppo!”

Reborn a quelle parole gli rivolse uno sguardo glaciale, “Hai tre costole rotte e una commozione.”

“E allora? Non è che non sto guarendo.”

Fon mise una mano sulla spalla del suo amico, “Non è questo il punto Skull.”

“Allora qual'è?” urlò Skull, sentendo la rabbia crescere dentro di lui. “La smettete di continuare a farmi da babysitter?!” spinse via Fon e sorpassò a passo svelto gli altri, puntando come meta la sua stanza da letto. “Voglio stare da solo.”

Viper guardò in silenzio la scena, guardando la schiena del ragazzo mentre saliva le scale “Dev'essere successo qualcosa che non vuole dirci.”

“Direi che è l'unica possibilità, visto il suo comportamento,” le diede ragione Verde mentre sistemava il kit di pronto soccorso.

“Dev'essere successo nel bar in cui va sempre.” continuò Reborn

“Dovremmo seguirlo la prossima volta che ci va,” suggerì Fon con un sorriso forzato, “Sono sicuro che quella persona si rivelerà a noi lì.”

Viper annuì, “Posso nasconderci grazie alle mie illusione. Però in cambio dovrete offrirmi del latte alla fragola.”

“Allora siamo d'accordo,” concluse Reborn. “L'incontro di oggi è annullato; non riusciremmo comunque a concludere niente.”

Le fiamme degli Arcobaleno bruciavano più forti del normale mentre entravano nella villa. Nessuno poteva ferire la loro Nuvola senza pagarne le conseguenze.

 

* * *

 

Colonnello si accovacciò dietro ad un muro per osservare meglio Skull mentre usciva fischiettando con in mano le chiavi della moto. Si avvicinò la mano all'orecchio, “Lo vedo.”

“Anche noi,” rispose Reborn, “Non farti vedere.”

La Pioggia roteò gli occhi, maledicendo silenziosamente il sicario, non era mica un novellino. Osservò Skull mentre saliva sulla moto e lo guardò allontanarsi. “È uscito,” fece rapporto Colonnello. Accanto a lui vide dissiparsi della nebbia, da cui spuntarono Viper e gli altri membri.

“Ma siete seri?” urlò Colonnello. “Che senso aveva farmi fare tutto questo se eravate già qui?!”

Reborn sorrise, “È stato divertente”

“Ehi!” Colonnello si alzò pronto ad affrontare il sicario, ma fu fermato dalle fiamme della Tempesta. “Vi ricordo che abbiamo cose più importanti da fare.”

“Skull è quasi al bar,” riferì Verde, mentre guardava il localizzatore.

“Una volta finito qui, ti farò vedere, kora!”

“Provaci,” fu la risposta del Sole.

Viper ignorò i due e ampliò le sue fiamme per trasportarli in un vicolo vicino a dove si trovava Skull. “Ci siamo,” annunciò a quel punto.

“Magari la prossima volta sarebbe carino se ci avvertissi un po' prima,” gemette Verde, massaggiandosi lo stomaco in subbuglio.

Colonnello, a sua volta, non stava molto meglio, accovacciato in un angolo, intento ad evitare di vomitare la colazione. Non voleva dare a Reborn una nuova ragione per prenderlo in giro. Mentre si rialzava in piedi, un ragazzo bruno attirò la sua attenzione e lo vide attraversare il vicolo. Qualcosa gli diceva di dover tener d'occhio quel tizio. Vi era uno strano rigonfiamento sulla cintura; doveva trattarsi di un coltello di qualche tipo. “Dov'è Skull?” chiese.

“A poche centinaia di metri da noi,” disse Verde, indicando la direzione che il ragazzo di poco prima aveva preso.

Colonnello raddrizzò le spalle, e disse “Andiamo.”

“Aspetta,” lo fermò Viper, iniziando a creare un'illusione intorno a loro. “Non vogliamo che Skull ci veda.”

“Ora possiamo andare,” affermò Reborn, dirigendosi verso la Nuvola, seguito a ruota da Colonnello. Quest'ultimo socchiuse gli occhi quando vide il ragazzo di prima che affrontava litigava con Skull. “È lui,” disse con convinzione. Il resto del gruppo si girò a fissarlo.

“Cosa intendi?” chiese Fon.

“Il tizio con Skull,” iniziò a spiegare il cecchino, mentre osservava come la discussione si faceva sempre più accesa fra i due. “Posso garantire che è un piantagrane.”

Prima che qualcuno riuscisse ad elaborare la nuova informazione, il ragazzo bruno estrasse un coltello dalla cintura e pugnalò sulla coscia la loro Nuvola. “Oh merda,” ringhiò Reborn, estraendo la pistola.

Viper rimosse l'illusione e si avvicinò al compagno ferito, mentre il sicario sparò un colpo di avvertimento all'assalitore. “Che cazzo di problemi hai?!” urlò quando il proiettile gli sfiorò il volto.

“Il mio problema è che hai ferito un mio compagno,” sputò fuori il Sole con furia.

Il ragazzo alzò un sopracciglio prima di rispondere, “Questo finocchio? MA fammi il piacere, potresti aver compagni migliori di questo pezzo di merda.”

A quelle parole Skull distolse lo sguardo dai suoi compagni Arcobaleno.

Prima che Reborn potesse fermarlo, Colonnello intensificò al massimo le sue fiamme della Pioggia, scaraventandosi sul ragazzo, facendogli perdere i sensi. Reborn lo fermò rapidamente, allontanandolo dalla scena, sotto gli occhi spalancati di Skull.

“Devi darti una calmata Colonnello,” gli ordinò Reborn, “a Skull serve che tu stia calmo.”

Colonnello guardò verso Skull e fece una smorfia quando vide il pugnale ancora incastrato nella sua coscia. Prese diversi respiri profondi e fece tornare alla normalità le sue fiamme. “Andiamo a vedere come sta la nostra stupida Nuvola.”

Reborn lasciò la presa sulla Pioggia e si diresse verso Verde per aiutarlo con la ferita del suo lacchè. Il cecchino si sedette a gambe incrociate accanto a Skull e lo avvolse in un abbraccio. “Senpai?” squittii lo stuntman.

“Tu grandissimo idiota,” mormorò la Pioggia. “la prossima volta parlacene.”

“Pensavo che avreste riso,” ammise imbarazzato Skull.

Colonnello afferrò le spalle della Nuvola, “Quando io e Reborn ti prendiamo in giro, ti abbiamo mai detto cose del genere?”

“No,” rispose, girandosi verso Viper che aveva gentilmente appoggiato una mano sulla sua spalla.

“Abbiamo mai criticato il tuo stile?” Skull negò con la testa. “Allora perché pensavi che avremmo reagito così?”

Il ragazzo dai capelli viola lasciò che alcune lacrime gli scendessero sul volto, “Non siete arrabbiati?”

“Con quel tizio si,” ringhiò Colonello. “Ma non con te.”

Skull gli rivolse un triste sorriso, “Mi dispiace.”

“Lo so,” sospirò Colonnello. “Sei pronto per tornare a casa?”

Skull guardò la sua gamba sorpreso. Durante la loro conversazione, senza che se ne accorgesse, il coltello era stato rimosso e la ferita era stato bendata. “Si.”

“Andiamo Lacchè,” disse il sicario mentre aiutava la Nuvola ad alzarsi.

“Reborn?” disse Fon con voce preoccupata. “Non abbiamo preso la macchina.”

Tutti, fatta eccezione per la Nebbia, iniziarono a sudare freddo. Gli occhi di Viper iniziarono a brillare avidamente, “Porterò qui la macchina se mi pagherete tremila dollari."

“Affare fatto,” acconsentì Fon con un sorriso affettuoso.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spero non ci siano errori di traduzione, visto che a causa di diversi problemi nessuno è riuscito a revisionare questi capitoli ><

**Author's Note:**

> Fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate! Lasciate commenti anche negativi, così che io possa migliorare!


End file.
